


First Time Awkwardness

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sex, Double Penetration, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and MItuna fumble through their first sexual encounter together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Anonymous

“Mituna, please stop fidgeting.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Just hold still so we may begin.”

“Okay.”

You push Mituna’s thick bangs back with a hand and place a soft kiss to his forehead. He chirps softly at you and you chirp back, taking his wiggling hips in your hands to help him stay still. As soon as you helped him take off his clothes, he could not seem to hold still. Even when you laid him down under you, he clung to you and bucked his hips frantically against you. It felt rather nice just rutting against each other for a while but when your respective bulges made themselves known, Mituna got a bit too riled up. There was no way you would be able to do this with him moving about so wildly. He must be pretty nervous about all this and honestly, you are pretty apprehensive yourself. Not like either of you have done this before.

You were expecting Mituna would want to top, given his tendency for crass and lewd language. You had just assumed since he seemed to have no qualms about yelling about salacious acts on a regular basis. You had just assumed, is all. He did try, you give him that. But when he couldn’t seem to get the coordination together to get things started, he insisted you take the lead.

You position yourself at the entrance to his nook, peppering his face with kisses and he lifts his hips in invitation. You take the hint and push inside, gasping as your bulge is enveloped in his tight heat. This was so much better than your hand! You were so lost in the sweet pulse of Mituna’s nook that you barely registered his claws on your hips. Mortified that you’re hurting him, you start to pull out but he holds you firmly to him.

“No. Wait.”

“Mituna I-“

A gasp rips from your mouth when Mituna pulls you deeper inside him, reveling in the way his nook gets even tighter further inside.

“Just… hold still.”

Taking a deep breath, you settle your nerves and do as he asks. Mituna is panting a little and you feel a little bad that you’re putting him through something that must be so painful. Apparently, you’re “hung”, as Mituna had so delicately put it. You’re brought back to yourself when Mituna starts moving, his hips rolling slightly. The movement moves your bulge inside him and the way his nook tries to suck you back on the tail end of each roll has your hips itching to buck.

“Move.”

You almost don’t hear him for all the concentration you have to maintain so you don’t plow into him savagely. Being sure to move slowly, you begin pumping your hips back and forth. You’re not sure you’re doing it right, though, because Mituna is making these awkward grunting sounds. That is, until your bulge starts rolling inside him and he gasps.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No. Feels good.”

He tilts his hips just so and you tense when you feel one of his bulges lick at the slick folds of your nook. He presses in rather easily and you moan rather loud, arching your back and pushing into him a little harder, a little faster. His words are broken and airy when he speaks.

“See… Told ya.”

Your nook was already drooling with pre-material but you weren’t prepared for the stretch, regardless of how lubricated you were. What you really weren’t prepared for was how GOOD it felt. Both you and Mituna are now rutting desperately against each other, gasping moans and breathless mewls filling the air. His bulge churns your touch-hungry insides while you impale his fluttering nook with your bulge. There isn’t a single coherent thought in your mind right now. Your entire existence now comprises of the boiling hot pressure in your loins

You’re not going to last much longer and from the way Mituna is panting frantically into the crook of your neck you can tell he is not too far off from finishing as well. You grip his hips and piston your hips as fast as you can, your bulge thrashing wildly in his nook while you fuck yourself on his bulge. Mituna’s loud wailing alarms you for a moment but what he says next assures you that he is thoroughly enjoying himself.

“Fuck, Kankri! Fuck fuckfuckfuckdfswefiejoiraj!”

Normally, his tendency to babble incoherently when he gets too riled up would be off-putting but right now, it only serves to spur you on. A startled moan rips from you when you feel a rush of fluid spurt into your nook and with Mituna’s nook clamping down on your bulge, you can’t help but follow his lead and release deep inside him. Time seems to be suspended and moving too fast at the same time and somewhere in the back of your mind, you wonder if climax takes one to the edge of reality, on the cusp of time and space. Your hips twitch and buck violently as you fill his nook, causing his bulge to slide against something hot and wonderful inside you. It’s almost painful with how much pleasurable stimulation you are receiving and you can only hope Mituna is getting as much enjoyment out of this as you are.

As you come down, you slump on top of Mituna with a shuddering sigh. Mituna is clinging to you and mewling softly into your neck, which you absently note is stinging smartly. He must have bitten you while you were enraptured in orgasm. You also note that his bulge feels bigger inside you. You had thought it was due to the over-sensitivity of post-orgasm but feeling him pull out of you tells you otherwise. You hiss in pain as his bulges pop from your nook one at a time and give Mituna a rather stern look. How he got the other one inside you without you knowing is absolutely baffling to you. Your nook is going to be sore for weeks. Mituna offers you a tired grin and a shrug.

“Two is way fucking better than one.”


End file.
